Comfort Women
by tyltyl
Summary: Comfort women is a euphemism for women working in military brothels. WARNING for mentions of rape and abuse. Taiwan centric.


**Author's Note: **there are mentions of brutality, rape and generally unpleasant things & the one line of dialogue reads "Sorry" in Chinese.**  
**

----

The morning sun's light filtered through the window and warmed cold hands. Her hair tied back in a loose braid, Taiwan sat with her legs folded under her. Today was another day. Another day where she'd have to hold her breath and remain as stoic as she could as she watched the women from her lands be used and abused. Of the original women that had willingly signed up for this sort of use, only a handful remained, the others had been deemed unfit for service and removed or died from various other reasons. Taiwan raised a hand to tuck a fallen lock of hair behind her ear, it seemed like their first "customer" has arrived.

Now to see what his rank was, if he was of a high rank then she'd have to find something to drown out the noise or hope that he'd be kind enough to find a way to silence her without hurting her too badly. Minutes ticked by, apparently he had just been a lowly soldier and was not given the rights to the fresh women. Unfortunately though, Taiwan could still hear the sounds of muffled screams and the sounds of force hitting flesh. The first "customer" had been a particularly violent one.

Taiwan closed her eyes and fought back the tears as she could hear the screams becoming clearer and the brutality of the man. "對不起."

Half an hour passed by and there was finally silence. Taiwan looked out the window to a nearby tree, she knew that the silence was not because the soldier was done but the woman was spent. It seemed like the soldier was far from being satisfied as she could hear yelling of what sounded liked demands for another one, a fresher one. It seemed as if they were going to give one to him, perhaps she was wrong about him being just a lowly soldier.

It was the middle of spring and flowers were beginning to bloom in the warmth of the sun, but Taiwan could barely feel any of it from inside of her cage. Her skin always felt cold and her body frozen. Even though this station composed itself of more than just her women, both China and Korea had lost some of their women to Japan, Taiwan felt responsible for every woman that had to be thrown out back to the crows and to rot. Even if she hated China and found Korea terribly annoying, no one deserved this. No woman deserved to be violated dozens of times in a day, to have her dignity ripped away, to be beaten, to be treated as nothing but an object...

Just then there was a loud crashing noise, apparently the soldier had decided to find himself a woman that would satisfy his needs. There was the sound of frenetic footsteps and they seemed to be getting louder and louder. Apparently the solider had decided that she would be the woman to satisfy his needs. Taiwan was not worried. If she learned anything useful for being trapped in here, it was that she was untouchable.

The door to Taiwan's room flew open and the man approached her slowly quietly uttering his awe as he examined her with perverted eyes. A beauty wrapped in elegant pink silk and fine white satin, the soldier couldn't help but run a hand through her long black hair. Taiwan still remained calm and unfazed; it was only a matter of time before the soldier learned his place.

And just as the soldier has pinned her to the ground, a pair of arms came from behind the soldier and pulled him away from the island nation. The soldier was dragged out of her chamber and a familiar face appeared at the in entrance way, as usual, he was dressed in white. Taiwan watched the figure make his way towards her; he knelt before her and tucked a flower, a Chrysanthemum, behind her ear. It seemed that the flower that normally adorned her fell during the assault.

As silently as her supposed savior came, he also left as silently not making any unnecessary noise. The doors to her cage were being fixed and Taiwan continued to lie on the floor and closed her eyes. It was midday and soon the sound of muffled cries and flesh hitting flesh would fill her ears until the night set in only to be all done again the following day.


End file.
